Un nuevo comienzo, Miko no densetsu
by Shammy chan
Summary: Kagome cae al pozo, Sesshoumaru esta herido, InuTaisho esta vivo, muchas aventuras, humor y lots lots of fluff xD !
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste es mi primera historia

Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 19 años y estudio en la universidad de Tokio, me especializo en medicina y llevo cursos auxiliares relacionados con la historia, me apasiona mucho sobre todo la era Sengoku, vivo en un templo con mi abuelo, mi madre y mi fastidioso pero muy querido hermano Souta, es un poco travieso pero nos llevamos bien; a veces ayudo en el templo a mi abuelo que por la edad ya no se da abasto, obligándome a ponerme ropas de sacerdotisa, aunque la verdad son muy cómodas así que por eso no me quejo. Todos mis amigos me dicen que soy muy bonita y que debería aprovecharlo, pero la verdad a mi esas cosas no me importan, nunca he sido alguien que se rija por las apariencias, aunque valga la redundancia todos consideran que soy muy hermosa, pero yo solo sonrío, de todas formas no es para tanto no, hoy regreso a mi casa después de dos semanas de haber estado en un internado de medicina, sirviendo en un hospital por ese lapso de tiempo, la verdad me ha servido mucho ya que he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas, bien dicen que la práctica hace al maestro.

En este momento estoy subiendo las escaleras del templo que ha decir verdad son miles, pero la costumbre hace que no me parezcan más de diez, suspirando pienso en lo desordenada que debe estar mi habitación, conociendo al diablillo de Souta debe haber hecho una revolución los días que no he estado presente, pero bueno supongo que no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con unas buenas horas de limpieza. Llegando por fin a la entrada del templo la muchacha dio una sonrisa muy amplia, como le gustaban estos ambientes, tan llenos de paz, con un aura misteriosa, si nunca se cansaría de estar aquí, caminando hacia la entrada de su casa pudo ver a su abuelo barriendo las hojas que caían del Goshimboku y sonriente corrió hacia él, "Ohayoo jii-chan", dijo la muchacha con su dulce voz al anciano que se encontraba muy ocupado barriendo. "Kagome, que bueno que estas de vuelta ya se te extrañaba por acá, supongo que vendrás a ayudarme con el templo no?", le preguntó su abuelo sin dejar de barrer, pero sonriéndole calidamente, "hai jii-chan, una vez que termine de arreglar todas mis cosas bajo inmediatamente a ayudarte como siempre", le respondió la joven para luego ir corriendo a su casa y abrir la puerta, "TADAIMA", gritó la muchacha haciendo que su madre deje lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y corra hacia ella abrazándola, "Kagome, hija que bueno que llegaste, te extrañábamos mucho, además tienes que arreglar el pequeño desorden que Souta dejó en tu dormitorio", le dijo su mamá con una sonrisa al ver una pequeña venita saltando en la frente de su hermosa hija, como quería a esta muchachita, pero sabía que pronto tendría que verla partir a cumplir con su destino.

Kagome abrazó fuertemente a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego subir a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto, y al abrir la puerta se dio con un desastre total que por poco y no provoca que se caiga de espaldas, lastima que el pequeño malcriado estuviera en la escuela, sino hace rato que lo hubiera torturado hasta que pague por el desorden. Suspirando dejó su maleta en la cama y comenzó a ordenar ocupando casi dos horas de todo su tiempo, hasta que por fin todo quedó como nuevo, hasta que se dio cuenta que en un rincón de su cuarto había dejado unas cosas que no deberían estar ahí, 'shampoo, reacondicionadores, agua oxigenada, gasas, alcohol, vendas, jabones, toallas, SOUTA que demonios estuviste haciendo acá', pensó la joven decidiendo meter todo eso en una maleta amarilla que tenía colgada detrás de la puerta, ya después se encargaría de arreglarlo, por ahora lo mejor era que estuviera en un lugar a salvo y lejos de su querido hermano. Ya cansada y recordando que tenía que ayudar a su abuelo abrió su closet y sacó la vestimenta de sacerdotisa que usaría durante toda la tarde, a diferencia de las que se usaban en el Sengoku la suya era de un material más fino y suave, para que no le incomode, o al menos eso le explicó su madre la primera vez que se la dio; dándose un buen baño y mientras se vestía comenzó a pensar en lo que una vez le dijo su madre, 'tu tienes un poder espiritual muy grande Kagome, aunque en este tiempo no se use y ya no sea necesario alguna vez te será útil, recuérdalo por favor', de repente eso se le vino a la mente y la verdad era que no le encontraba sentido alguno, así que amarrando su largo cabello en una cola baja, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la sala, "oka san, voy a dejar esta mochila aquí si, luego tengo que poner todas las cosas que están dentro en el almacén", su madre solo asintió y en ese instante un pequeño niño entró por la puerta, "con que te dignaste a aparecer no enano?", dijo Kagome sonriendo al ver a su pequeño hermanito, a pesar de que fuera un travieso lo quería mucho, y el también la quería, "Kagome nee–chan", gritó el pequeño abrazando a su hermana, en ese instante su madre, a la cual Kagome le estaba dando la espalda le guiñó el ojo a Souta y el pequeño solo asintió, "Kagome ven un momento necesito tu ayuda", dijo la sonriente señora mientras lavaba los platos. La muchacha obediente ayudó a su madre a lavar la vajilla y cuando volteo su mochila ya no se encontraba donde la había dejado, "ese mocoso ahora verá", gritó la muchacha saliendo de la casa en busca de su hermano.

En ese instante su madre suspiró, ya era hora todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado, pronto se despedirían de Kagome, pero no sería por mucho.

La muchacha salió corriendo y vio a su hermano salir de la casa donde se encontraba el viejo pozo, corriendo más rápido que el mismo diablo en frente de kami se trepó a un árbol con gran agilidad y desde ahí le gritó a su hermana, "si quieres tu mochila ve y búscala, esta dentro del pozo", la muchacha suspiró en exasperación, y .. un momento no se suponía que ese pozo estaba sellado, "Souta, jii-chan se va a enojar se supone que nadie debe entrar ahí", el pequeño solamente le sonrió y le sacó la lengua. La joven solo suspiró y fue hacia donde se encontraba el viejo pozo no sin antes escuchar las palabras de su pequeño hermano, "Onegai nee chan nunca te olvides de mi", dijo el pequeño haciendo que la muchacha le de una mirada curiosa, "Souta de que estas hablando", y con eso salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el pozo. Al entrar sintió algo muy extraño, algo que hacía que todos sus sentidos estén alertas, y los cabellos en la parte trasera de su cuello se paren pero no se explicaba que sería esa sensación, sin tomarle importancia se acercó a la orilla del pozo y no pudo ver nada ya que estaba muy oscuro, pero cuando se asomó más sintió una fuerza muy poderosa jalándola hacia dentro del pozo, y lo último que sus sentidos pudieron percibir antes de ser internada en un ambiente que parecía ser agua fue una luz de color azul absorbiéndola y la tenue voz de su madre, aunque no logro captar que era lo que decía.

Al ver a su hija caer al pozo la señora suspiró, "sayonara Kagome, sayonara hija mía", dijo cerrando la puerta abrazando a un lloroso Souta, "por que okaa san, porque Kagome nee chan se tuvo que ir", preguntó el pequeño niño abrazando fuertemente a su madre y siendo acariciado en la cabeza por su abuelo, "porque ese es su destino Souta, porque kami así la ha decidido", respondió el abuelo regresando a sus tareas de siempre ya que estaba completamente convencido de que pronto volvería a saber de su pequeña nieta.

Kagome sentía como era absorbida por el pozo a un ambiente que parecía ser agua pura, pero no se explicaba como podía respirar, algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo y ella quería saber que era, pero de pronto aquella sensación y aquella luz azul desaparecieron y la dejaron caer suavemente sobre la fría tierra, y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a su mochila amarilla a su lado, "que extraño, debo haberme caído y lo soñé todo", pensó la muchacha muy confiada de que estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones, pero al levantar la cabeza en lugar de observar el techo que se supone debería de estar observo un cielo completamente despejado y celeste, 'que sucede aquí', pensó la muchacha, decidiendo salir a investigar que era lo que había sucedido cogió su mochila y la posicionó sobre sus hombros logrando subir a duras penas con ayuda de unas ramas que no recordaba que estuvieran ahí, al llegar al final del pozo y lograr jalar su cuerpo a la superficie por poco y no se regresa al fondo de una caída por la sorpresa que acaba de recibir, en lugar de su casa, de un suelo pavimentado, de su abuelo barriendo, de su hermano corriendo y de su madre ayudando a su abuelo se encontraba un basto bosque, muy hermoso tenía que admitir, pero porque, en donde se encontraba. Decidiendo que no sacaba nada estando ahí parada observó sus alrededores y se dio con el Goshimboku, aunque se veía un poco más joven si se podría decir así, sus hojas se veían más verdes y sus ramas mas pequeñas, aunque igual de imponente, así que decidiendo que de repente por ese camino encontraría algo conocido y podría regresar a casa se acercó y al no encontrar nada que no fueran más pastizales y árboles además de diferentes tipos de plantas, decidió sentarse al pie del árbol a reflexionar que era lo que había sucedido, pero si estaba segura de una cosa, en estos instantes no se encontraba en Tokio, no, definitivamente no, la pregunta ahora era, donde se encontraba?.

Jaken se encontraba caminando ya más de una hora en busca de una curandera, sanadora, sacerdotisa o como le llamaran los humanos a las personas que se hacían cargo de sus dolencias, su amo no se encontraba nada bien y en su estado había asesinado a la única mujer que lo podía ayudar y ahora no había nadie lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse, definitivamente este no era su día de suerte, si no encontraba a alguien rápido su amo bonito moriría y nadie se imaginaba lo que eso podría desatar en la casa de la luna, así que suspirando el pequeño renacuajo siguió con su camino en busca de alguna luz de esperanza para su amo bonito, hasta que a lo lejos diviso una mezcla de blanco con rojo, si definitivamente tenía que se una sacerdotisa, no importa sea lo que sea tenía que ayudar, y si se rehusaba el se encargaba de matarla en ese preciso instante, así que corriendo a toda velocidad fue donde la mujer que se encontraba descansando al pie de un árbol y al llegar hizo sonar su báculo de dos cabezas haciendo que la muchacha abra los ojos instantáneamente y lo miré un poco sorprendida.

Al escuchar el ruido Kagome abrió instantáneamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a un pequeño hombrecillo verde parado frente a ella con un extraño báculo en las manos, sus ojos eran amarillos y saltones, a su parecer era una especie de rana, pero de pronto algo en lo hondo de su ser se activó y ella pudo ver que alrededor de aquel pequeño renacuajo había una luz de color verde no muy brillante y casi insignificante pero de todos modos ahí estaba, y de pronto algo en el fondo de su mente gritó, 'youkai', imposible eso no podía ser, en el Tokio en el que ella vivía no existían más tales criaturas, solamente en el Sengoku, la era que ella tanto amaba estudiar una era que fue hace más de quinientos años, donde no habían casas, ni autos, ni edificios ni esperen un minuto…. No habían casas, autos, de repente la muchacha miró a su alrededor, había un pequeño Youkai parado frente a ella, no habían signos de civilización, no podía ser, acaso se encontraba en el Sengoku, no eso tenía que ser una broma verdad, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era así, que esto era verdad y que ella estaba ahí por una buena razón aunque todavía le faltaría descubrir cuál era no puedo evitar que la emoción corriera por sus venas estaba en la era que tanto amaba, pero la tristeza regresó a ella cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba lejos de su familia, y tal vez nunca los volvería a ver.

Jaken se encontraba completamente mareado, jamás en su vida había visto tantas emociones cruzar por el rostro de un ser humano, era demasiado para él, pero decidiendo que tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparse tosió un poco para ganar la atención de la muchacha, "miko necesito tu ayuda", le dijo a la muchacha el hombrecillo verde, Kagome estaba confundida, miko, si seguramente se estaba refiriendo a ella. Necesitaba su ayuda, bueno la verdad era que ella no se podía negar, estaba en su naturaleza ayudar a los demás y aunque sea un pequeño Youkai, y una cosa que jamás en su vida ha visto de todos modos lo ayudaría, que podría suceder?. Así que respirando hondamente se levantó y erguida miró al pequeño gami, "dime de que se trata", dijo la muchacha. Jaken la observó de pies a cabeza, sorprendente, la mujer era muy bonita para ser humana, y olía muy bien, además de tener una presencia imponente, "necesito que vengas conmigo ya que hay alguien muy herido y enfermo que necesita de ayuda urgentemente", le respondió el gami.

Kagome lo pensó por unos segundos, alguien herido, SUGOI, no quería ser mala ni nada por el estilo pero hey! estaba en prácticas para obtener su título de profesional, y que halla un herido le serviría mucho así que sosteniendo su mochila le sonrió al gami y le dijo, "muy bien te ayudaré, dime donde es y yo te sigo", el renacuajo asintió y caminó el mismo camino por donde había venido con la miko detrás de él, él solo esperaba que pudiera ayudar a su señor Sesshoumaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Ya llevaban caminando aproximadamente unos diez minutos, hasta que la muchacha pudo divisar un conjunto de lo que parecían ser tiendas de campañas, acercándose más y más hasta que por fin llegaron, "no te separes de mi", dijo el gami continuando con su caminata delante de la muchacha; Kagome miraba a su alrededor incrédula, todo lo que habían eran hombres, bueno no exactamente hombres ya que ni bien entro a ese territorio lo mismo que le pasó con aquél pequeño Youkai llamado Jaken le sucedió, algo dentro de ella comenzó a pulsar, y al instante comenzó a ver alrededor de cada una de estas personas unas luces de diferentes colores, algunas más fuertes que otras, 'auras', pensó la muchacha, no podía haber otra explicación, aunque no podía entender como las veía si jamás en la vida lo había echo, así que por la magnitud de estas lo más probable era que fueran youkais.

Observando más de cerca mientras caminaba pudo concentrarse en los rasgos de cada uno, sí, ella había estudiado eso así que sabía diferenciar a cada Youkai muy bien, algunos parecían ser kitsunes, otros eran dragones, algunas águilas, uno que otro poco de nekos, pero los que más abundaban eran inus, Kagome nunca se imaginó que vería tantos youkais juntos, bueno, nunca se imaginó que vería uno, 'esto es increíble, no lo puedo creer, cuando se lo cuente a oka san no me lo va a creer', pensó la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la tienda más grande escuchando los murmullos que se daban mientras ella pasaba, "que hermosa es", "aunque sea una miko es más bella que una Youkai", "no puedo creer que sea humana", decían algunos de los youkais que se encontraban limpiando sus armas, comiendo o simplemente descansando, mientras que otros que eran más observadores decían cosas como, "su aura guarda un gran poder", "su aroma es increíble, no puedo creer que sea humana", "extraña especie de humano, es muy deseable"; Kagome tenía que luchar para no responderles en ese mismo instantes, pero decidió lo contrario ya que su atención ahora estaba dirigida a una sola cosa, el paciente que la esperaba al otro lado de esa gran tienda que ahora estaba frente a abrió la entrada de la tienda y dejó pasar a la muchacha, quien causo exactamente la misma reacción que a los soldados en los youkais que se encontraban dentro de esta tienda, no había uno que no la mirara con ojos curiosos y sorprendidos, y sin que ella estuviera siquiera enterada ellos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo que los soldados habían exclamado hace algunos muchacha los observó a todos, se podía notar que los youkais que estaban acá eran todos inus y muy poderosos ya que aquél espectro a su alrededor era más brillante, pero justo en ese momento unos gruñidos y jadeos fueron percibidos por sus oídos, y tratando desesperadamente de saber de donde venían comenzó a mirar por todos lados, hasta que su mirada se posó al centro de la tienda, pero su vista era impedida de percibir algo por los cuatro youkais que se encontraban alrededor de una especie de mesa, lo más seguro era que ahí se encontrara la fuente de esos sonidos, y lo más probable es que esa fuente sea su futuro paciente.

De repente uno de los youkais se acercó a ella y le apuntó una lanza al cuello, "miko dinos que es lo que haces aquí, acaso piensas aprovecharte de nuestro señor porque se encuentra vulnerable", le dijo el inu Youkai con una voz que parecía muy demandante y casi amanzánate, Kagome estaba segura que si hubiera sido otra situación se hubiera puesto a temblar de miedo, pero no sabía porque no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de sentirse intimidada, así que poniendo su frente bien en alto miro al inu Youkai a los ojos y le respondió muy seria, casi igualando su tono, "estoy aquí para tratar a tu señor, no le deseo ningún mal, por favor quisiera que me permitan verlo para observar su estado y saber que hacer", le dijo explícitamente la muchacha al Youkai pudiendo observar la expresión de sorpresa que tenía. Kadsuki, la mano derecha del padre de su señor, el general del ejercito de la casa de la luna quien se encontraba apuntando con una lanza a una aparentemente insignificante humana se quedó completamente atónito, jamás en su vida había visto que un humano tuviera tan buenos modales, sea tan bien hablado y lo más sorprendente, que trate de igual a igual a un Youkai y no le hable con desprecio ni se acobarde ante su presencia, mas aún, le hablaba desafiante e imponente, y lo peor de todo es que este hermoso espécimen era una miko, así que decidió liberarla, quería saber que era lo que tenía en mente, "muy bien mujer, te dejaré ver a nuestro señor, pero si algo le sucede tu pagarás las consecuencias", dijo muy seguro de si mismo el inu Youkai devolviéndole la mirada a la miko.

Kagome le hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, y antes de pasar a ver a la persona que tenía que tratar, observó por unos segundos y muy detenidamente al Youkai que hace unos segundos amenazaba con cortarle el cuello, su cabello era marrón y muy largo atado en una cola baja, 'típico de los inuyoukais', pensó, era muy alto y se podía ver a simple vista que tenía una composición muy buena, sus ojos eran celestes y debajo de su ojo derecho se encontraban tres triángulos naranjas invertidos, y sobre su nariz una línea de color verde, seguramente este Youkai era de alto rango, no había otra explicación para sus marcas, muy apuesto sí, pero no era su tipo. Decidiendo que lo importante ahora era quien la estaba esperando detrás de esos cuatro youkais que le impedían la vista caminó y por orden del general se le abrió el paso haciendo que la muchacha se quede completamente embelezada y a la vez preocupada por unos segundos estática en su lugar. Atado a una especie de mesa se encontraba el hombre mas hermoso, si se podría decir así que la miko habría visto en toda su vida, su piel era pálida como la luz de la luna, su cabello plateado era largo, tan largo que aunque estuviera echado se podía ver que llegaba hasta donde se encontraban sus rodillas, sus facciones eran perfectas, como las de un ángel y en su hermoso rostro llevaba dos líneas de color magenta a cada lado justo a la altura de sus pómulos, y en la frente una luna creciente color índigo, pero al observar más de serca fue sacada de su estupefacción su ropa que al parecer estaba hecha de una seda muy fina estaba completamente bañada en sangre, en su bien formado pecho habían tres arañones muy profundos y grandes, que se extendían desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo, al parecer habían dejado de sangrar, pero estaban completamente infectados y con una sustancia verdosa y viscosa saliendo de los bordes, en su hombro derecho había un hueco, y la muchacha podía ver el hueso, el hermoso joven estaba bañado en sudor y sus ojos que ahora se encontraba abiertos estaban de un rojo intenso con las pupilas casi inexistentes y de un color verdoso, definitivamente la infección de sus heridas y esa sustancia que parecía ser veneno había echo que aquél obviamente inuyoukai caiga en un estado de infección, y la muchacha sintió una necesidad de confortarlo correr por su ser, pero algo de molestia también, así que sin pensarlo dijo en voz alta, "como es posible que no hayan echo nada, no ven que esta a punto de morir por la infección, es que acaso están ciegos", dijo con mucha molestia y acercándose más y más al taiyoukai que gruñía y casi rugí escuchar la proclamación de la miko Kadsuki decidió hablar, "hemos estado imposibilitados de ayudar a nuestro señor, cualquiera que se acerque será muerto por su mano, al igual que la sanadora que vino hacia algunas horas, cuando intentó curar a nuestro señor el se soltó se las cadenas y la destrozó en pedazos", esto hizo enfurecer más a Kagome como era posible que amarraran así a alguien, se notaba que sus muñecas y pies estaban completamente heridos, pero si lo soltaba tal vez atacaría, ella decidió ene se momento que trataría sus heridas rápidamente y luego lo soltaría, eso era simplemente inhumano.

La muchacha dejó su mochila a un lado y se acercó al taiyoukai poniendo una de sus delicadas manos en su frente, "shh, tranquilo yo te voy a ayudar", y sin saberlo la joven desprendió una energía calmante alrededor del inuyoukai que cesó su desesperación e hizo que se calmara dejando a todos completamente atónitos, para después comenzar a rebuscar en su maleta algo que le pudiera servir; absolutamente todos los presentes esperaban ver a la pequeña miko echa pedazos cuando puso su mano en la frente de su señor, pero cuando se calmó y dejo de gruñir y de moverse todos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, como era posible que una joven humana pudiera calmar con solo un toque al más temido de los taiyoukais en todo Japón, en se instante Kadsuki supo que esa simpática miko ayudaría a su señor, así que silenciosamente hizo salir a todos los que estaban ahí presentes menos a dos ayudantes suyos, "miko dime que es lo que necesitas y yo te lo traeré", fue lo único que dijo el inu a la muchacha. Kagome había sacado de su maleta las vendas, gasas, el agua oxigenada, algodón y el alcohol que había traído, sumándole las pequeñas toallas que procedió a sacar después, 'verdaderamente oportuno que Souta hubiera tirado mi maleta en aquél pozo, extraño', pensó la muchacha, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el ofrecimiento del inu, "quisiera que por favor despojaran a su señor de sus ropas y se deshicieran de ellas, lo más probable es que hallan residuos del veneno ahí y no queremos que nadie termine con una infección, después de haberlo echo quiero que todos los que hayan entrado en contacto con ella se laven bien las manos y se mantengan lejos de aquí, otra cosa si por favor pudieran ser tan amables en traerme un recipiente con agua caliente y otro con agua fría por favor", el inu asintió y en pocos momentos el taiyoukai estaba como kami lo trajo al mundo a excepción de una prenda que parecía ser su ropa interior y ya habían dos recipientes con agua esperando a la muchacha.

La joven se lavó muy bien las manos con una jabón que estaba en su maleta y se las secó cuidadosamente murmurando, "bueno Kagome no queremos infectar nada verdad", siendo escuchada por el inu, así que ese era su nombre, Kagome, ahora si tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que iría a hacer, "dime, cuál es su nombre", pregunto la muchacha mientras con un paño que había remojado previamente en agua caliente comenzaba a limpiar muy cuidadosamente cada uno de los arañones en el pecho del taiyoukai y el orificio en su hombro, dejando solamente la herida para ser tratada, "el Youkai que esta tratando es Sesshoumaru sama, príncipe de las tierras del oeste, de la casa de la luna y del clan de los inus, hijo del gran Inu-Taisho", 'su nombre es Sesshoumaru', dijo la muchacha asegurándose inconscientemente de que su mente nunca se olvidara de aquél nombre, y como respuesta solamente asintió, mientras abría una botella de agua oxigenada y vertía un poco sobre cada una de las heridas, haciendo que una gran cantidad de espuma blanca salga de cada una, repitiendo este proceso unas cuantas veces más, desinfectando satisfactoriamente los arañones. Kadsuki la miraba muy intrigado, que se supone que era esa sustancia que le estaba aplicando a su señor, Kagome miró de reojo al inu y tuvo que suprimir una risita ante el rostro de curiosidad que tenía semejante Youkai que al principio parecía tan imponente, "esta sustancia es un preparado que se utiliza para verter en las heridas y puedan ser desinfectadas para que se cierren sin ningún riesgo", dijo la muchacha mientras buscaba en su maleta algo con que cerrar las heridas ya que la verdad es que eran arañones muy profundos y aunque no estuvieran sangrando y ya estuvieran desinfectados corrían riesgo de volverse a infectar si permanecían abiertos, así que rebuscando más en su mochila se dio con una aguja quirúrgica e hilo, del mismo tipo que usaba para sus prácticas, 'que demonios, no recuerdo haber puesto esto aquí', pensó la muchacha, pero la verdad es que tenía que agradecer su suerte a kami, si no, no podría cerrar las heridas del taiyoukai, así que muy concentrada procedió a suturar todas y cada una de las heridas que tenía, "ahora solo resta ponerle la gasa para que cicatrize rápido y sin contaminación y listo", dijo la muchacha en voz alta sin darse cuenta poniendo un poco de gasa sobre cada herida y luego arreglándoselas para vendarlo aún amarrado, ahora era turno de ocuparse de las heridas causadas por las amarras; Kadsuki simplemente no podía lo podía creer, ya casi era de noche, la miko se había pasado todo el día cuidando de su señor y el se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, ya habían pasado tres días desde el ataque que recibió y durante esos días nadie había sido capaz de clamarlo, sin embargo esta pequeña pero hermosa mujer logró lo que nadie pudo curándolo satisfactoriamente, 'increible', pensó el inu, cuando fue sacado de sus reflexiones por la dulce voz de la muchacha. "Onegai, desamárralo", le dijo la muchacha, "no puedo, aún no sabemos si su Youkai interno se ha calmado, puede ser que se descontrole y no sabemos que daños podría causar", le respondió automáticamente el general, en ese instante Kagome volvió a observar las heridas en las muñecas y pies del taiyoukai y la tristeza invadió su ser, como podía ser que lo hallan amarrado de esa manera tan cruel, y con unos ojos suplicantes volteó y miró al general, "onegai", le dijo una vez más, Kadsuki no podía creer el rostro de la muchacha, estaba casi seguro que era la primera vez que veía a su señor Sesshoumaru y en sus ojos se veía tanto amor y dedicación hacia él, así que no pudo resistir y cuidadosamente deshizo las amarras de su señor temiendo lo peor, lo cual nunca sucedió, ya que en lugar de que saliera como loco, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, Kagome lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente, "arigatou" para después limpiar las leves heridas que tenía y vendarlas, 'seguramente se las hizo tratando de soltarse', pensó la muchacha observando a las vez las peligrosas garras que tenía en las manos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, ya que luego procedió a mojar una de las toallas que tenía en el agua fría y ponerla en la frente del taiyoukai, limpiando con otra los residuos de tierra y sangre que tenía en el cuerpo, con cuidado de no acercarse a sus heridas recién tratadas, para finalmente lavar cuidadosamente su largo cabello que se encontraba completamente sucio y peinarlo con el mismo darse cuenta ya había amanecido nuevamente, la muchacha se había pasado un día completo cuidando del inconsciente taiyoukai y Kadsuki solamente podía imaginar la cantidad de fortaleza y energía que debía tener para permanecer despierta todo ese tiempo sin sudar ni una gota y sin quejarse en lo más mínimo, al contrario manteniendo una hermosa sonrisa, hasta tenía que darle mérito ya que no sólo se había encarga de sus heridas si no que lo había aseado dejándolo como nuevo, simplemente esta miko era increíble.

Kagome se encontraba muy cansada pero lo primero para ella era su paciente y una vez que terminó le dijo a Kadsuki si le podría traer algo con que cubrirlo, que no sea muy grueso ya que no era bueno abrigar más a alguien que se encontraba con fiebre ya que solo empeorarías las cosas, se aseguró de aclararle, el inu sólo asintió y le trajo una especie de sabana con la que cubrió al taiyoukai y por fin dio un suspiro ya que se encontraba muy cansada y lo único que quería ahora era darse un buen baño, la pregunta ahora era …donde?. El inuyoukai no terminaba de sorprendente, al parecer otra de las cualidades de la mujer era que estaba muy bien educada y sabía muchas cosas, además de ser muy inteligente, si definitivamente esto probaría ser muy interesante, pero ahora por fin había notado que el cansancio comenzaba a mostrarse en su bello rostro, "mujer creo que es hora de que descanses, te has dedicado mucho tiempo a nuestro señor Sesshoumaru", Kagome que estaba remojando nuevamente la toalla que el taiyoukai llevaba en la frente, para que este fresca y se la vuelva a poner escuchó lo que dijo el inu y por un momento se molestó, que tenían estas personas con no llamarla por su nombre, simplemente era tan irritante, "mi nombre es KAGOME, y estoy bien, lo único que quisiera es que por favor me podrías decir donde hay un lugar en el que pueda tomar un baño, ya que no me gusta estar así me siento un poco sucia", dijo finalmente la muchacha parándose y estirándose un poco, Kadsuki se quedó pensativo, normalmente los humanos no eran muy aseados, pero esta miko se quejaba de que no le gustaba estar sucia, bueno el no tenia objeción, así que en pocos momentos el taiyoukai le estaba diciendo en donde se encontraban las aguas termales más cercanas y la muchacha salió dejando al taiyoukai en el cuidado del general por unos momentos. Kagome se relajó en las aguas termales por unos veinte minutos, para bañarse con el shampoo, jabón y reacondicionado que estaba en su maleta, agradeciendo silenciosamente a Kami que las coincidencias de la vida hayan permitido que su maleta cayera al pozo, después de haberse bañado y relajado se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al campamento, y cuando se estaba acercando comenzó a escuchar aquellos gruñidos de nuevo, solo que esta vez no eran tan fuertes, así que casi corriendo se dirigió lo más rápido que podía entrando y viendo a un Sesshoumaru con los ojos completamente rojos y gruñendo; la muchacha entró con el corazón en la boca y acercándose al taiyoukai preguntó, "que fue lo que sucedió?", Kadsuki estaba un poco descuadrado por decirlo así y tratando de juntar sus ideas le explicó a la joven miko que se estaba acercando a su señor, "ni bien te fuiste Sesshoumaru sama abrió los ojos y comenzó a gruñir, parece que se volvió a intranquilizar", Kadsuki no se lo explicaba al principio pero en unos momentos se daría cuenta de porque su señor se intranquilizó de tal manera. La muchacha se acercó al taiyoukai y acarició su frente sacando algunos cabellos que estaban pegados a esta por el poco de humedad que había dejado la toalla, "shh Sesshoumaru sama, ya estoy aquí, yo lo voy a cuidar", le dijo pero esta vez el taiyoukai seguía gruñendo y Kagome se puso a pensar, 'como lo calmo', se repetía en su cabeza, hasta que de la nada una idea se le vino a la mente, de todas formas así era como calmaba a su hermano cuando se despertaba de una pesadilla; subiéndose a la mesa posicionó la cabeza del taiyoukai en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su frente, el general veía incrédulo lo que sucedía ya que no solo la mujer estaba acariciando a aquel feroz inu sino que un aura de total tranquilidad, inocencia y ternura se desprendía de la miko envolviéndolos a los dos, mientras que el también podía notar que el aroma a jazmines y rosas de la muchacha los envolvía al igual que el aura, haciendo callar a su líder, pero al parecer aún no estaba de todo calmado ya que aunque hubiera dejado de gruñir sus ojos aún seguían de un color rojo profundo. Kagome pudo sentir como se calmaba, pero al ver el hermoso rostro de aquel Youkai se sonrojó un poco ya que se había percatado de que él no era un pequeño niño y ahora se encontraba en su regazo, pero concentrándose en calmarlo, utilizó su último recurso, aclarando un poco su voz comenzó a entonar una dulce melodía, su voz era como el más suave coro de ángeles, era como un arrullo para los cachorros que recién nacían, y así se mantuvo cantando por unos minutos, hasta que por fin el taiyoukai príncipe de las tierras del oeste quedó profundamente dormido y relajado en los brazos de una simple humana; Kadsuki escuchó cantar a la muchacha, la melodía era una de las más preciosas que hubiera escuchado en su vida, simplemente esta humana era increíble pensó, no podía esperar a que Inu-Taisho se enterara, definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar en la casa de la luna.


	3. Chapter 3

Al culminar su canción, la muchacha bajó la cabeza y pudo observar que el taiyoukai que se encontraba en sus piernas estaba completamente dormido, y con una sonrisa cogió su rostro y lo puso suavemente sobre la especie de almohada en la que se estaba apoyando anteriormente, bajándose de la mesa y sentándose en el lugar que había escogido para tratar sus heridas, quedándose poco a poco y sin darse cuenta dormida cogiendo la mano del temible hijo de Inu-Taisho. Kadsuki observó con una sonrisa que la miko por fin había caído en el sueño, y era natural, después de casi día y medio de cuidar de un Youkai sin descansó y de tremendos despliegues de energía espiritual era sorprendente que solamente se hubiera quedado dormida y no hubiera caído inconsciente en el piso, pensó el inuyoukai cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, pero fue rápidamente sacado de sus pensamientos por la presencia de un aura sumamente poderosa que se acercaba lentamente, así que rápidamente salió de la tienda a darle la bienvenida a su señor Inu-Taisho y a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido desde su ausencia. Inu-Taisho acababa de llegar de una de sus tantas peleas por los dominios de las tierras del oeste, que eran las más ricas en todo Japón, y fue bienvenido con una de las peores noticias que le pudieron dar en todos sus largos años de existencia, en la casa de la luna se corría el rumor de que su hijo estaba muriendo en el campamento que se encontraba a un día de camino de ahí, y finalmente ese rumor llegó a los oídos del gran Inu-Taisho, haciendo que instantáneamente saliera en busca del heredero de las tierras del oeste, el era su único hijo y no iba a permitir que muriera de manera tan poco honorable, así que entrando al territorio del campamento paso con una cara libre de cualquier clase de emoción frente a todos y cada uno de los soldados dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su primogénito, haciendo que al verlo todos los presentes le hicieran una reverencia mostrando el gran respeto que tenían hacia su líder, hasta que frente a él estaba parado el más fiel de sus soldados, Kadsuki, así que con una voz completamente seria se dirigió a él, "explícate", fue lo único que le dijo, y el inuyoukai de cabellos marrones comenzó con el maravilloso relato de cómo una hermosa miko vino a salvarle la vida a su señor Sesshoumaru, contándole al pie de la letra absolutamente todas las cosas que sucedieron haciendo que el taiyoukai sonría, así que una miko se había encargado de domar y sanar a su terco hijo, no podía esperar a que Sesshoumaru despertara, y menos podía contener las ansias de conocer a tan esplendida muchacha según las palabras de Kadsuki, en la mente del inu se estaba comenzando a formar un plan, el cual provocó que en su rostro apareciera una cómplice y algo maléfica sonrisa, "llévame a donde se encuentran", "hai Inu-Taisho sama", dijo el inu para ir delante de su gobernante señalándole que lo siguiera hacia la tienda de su hijo.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos lentamente, su cabeza pesaba mucho, y lo último que recordaba era haber sido atacado por un extraño Youkai cuando estaba a punto de declarar ganada la batalla de su ejercito contra el de uno de los gobernantes menores de las tierras del norte, así que sentándose lentamente sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y observándose se dio cuenta que estaba vendado, cuando de pronto se le vino a la mente los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido después, el taiyoukai recordaba estar en un dolor intenso, que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, todo su cuerpo ardía y frente a él parecían haber sombras que lo trataban de asfixiar, además de aquellos ruidos infernales que sus delicados oídos no podían soportar, recordaba haberse quedado así por mucho tiempo, sin control alguno ya que el dolor era demasiado grande, cuando de pronto un delicioso aroma se apoderó de él, claro como podía haberse olvidado, ese dulce aroma a rosas y jazmines, 'delicioso', pensó el inuyoukai, mientras seguía recordando pequeños pedazos de lo que había sentido en medio de su dolor; al mismo tiempo que aquel incomparable aroma lo calmara un aura que jamás había percibido antes lo envolvió, sentía tanta ternura, amor, generosidad e inocencia radiando de aquella aura, que finalmente pudo ver a aquellas sombras disiparse, y a su cuerpo volver a la temperatura normal, mientras que poco a poco sus oídos ya dejaban de doler, y así se mantuvo hasta que aquella presencia se alejó de él por unos momentos llevándose ese delicioso aroma, haciendo que aquellas sombras regresaran e intranquilizándose de nuevo, pero al igual como se fue regresó y esta vez cuando se acercó su dulce aroma era más fuerte y su aura era más calmante, bañándolo de una sensación placentera, cuando de pronto escuchó aquella dulce voz, como un coro de ángeles, tan suave como la misma seda, cantarle una canción que hasta ahora podía recordar, y ahí fue cuando supo que esa aura partencia a una mujer, seguramente una Youkai pensó, no había otra explicación para tan delicioso aroma, hermosa aura e igualmente placentera voz. Saliendo de sus pensamientos el taiyoukai estaba a punto de estirarse, cuando sintió que su manó izquierda estaba siendo sostenida por una delgada mano muy suave y tibia, y cuando volteó a observar vio un mar de sedosos cabellos negros como la noche, y al inspirar un poco de aire percibió aquel hipnotizante aroma, así que era ella la que lo estuvo cuidando, pero justo en ese momento una pizca casi insignificante se posó en su nariz, 'humana, no puede ser pero…', en ese instante el taiyoukai jaló bruscamente su mano haciendo que la muchacha caiga de espaldas y se despierte, escuchando un, "ouch" viniendo del suelo."Au, eso me dolió mucho", dijo Kagome parándose y sacudiendo su ropa para después sobar su trasero, en el cual había caído muy rudamente, cuando de pronto alzó la cabeza y se quedo hipnotizada observando los hermosos ojos dorados de aquel Youkai tan bien parecido, tan guapo, pensó la muchacha sin poder quitar su mirada de sus hermosos ojos; Sesshoumaru esperaba ver una de esas horrendas mujeres humanas y haría pagar al que la trajo a cuidarlo, pero lo que captó su visión fue exactamente todo lo contrario, una muchacha de hermosos y sedosos cabellos negros y brillantes, que se podía ver llegaban a su cintura lo miraba con adoración en sus grandes y brillantes ojos cafés, se podía ver, casi tocar la inocencia y ternura que guardaba, su rostro era delgado y estilizado, su piel era blanca como la nieve y pálida, pero no debido a enfermedad, sino pálida como cuando la luz de la luna alumbra los pétalos de una rosa blanca, sus labios eran de un hermoso color rosado, y el inu inconscientemente no podía dejar de inhalar su delicioso aroma, aunque estuviera con esa ropa de sacerdotisa se veía completamente hermosa, y aunque poco, a simple vista también se podía deducir que tendría un bonito cuerpo y una cintura casi diminuta, pero fue sacado de su intenso examen a la muchacha cuando una de sus suaves manos toco su frente, eran como pétalos de rosa, tan suaves, como una humana podía tener las manos tan suaves, absolutamente todas las humanas tenían las manos maltratadas por trabajar la tierra y tenían un olor completamente pestilente, sin contar que no tenían ni la más mínima gracia, como ella podía ser tan diferente, tenía que admitir que era mucho más hermosa que cualquiera de las youkais que hubiera visto en su palacio, pero justo en ese instante su lado orgulloso y déspota volvió a resurgir, 'pero en que demonios estoy pensando, ella es una insignificante humana, no hay diferencia, lo humanos son criaturas inservibles que solamente malgastan el aire que los youkais respiran', pensó el muchacho jalando fuertemente la mano de la joven rehusándose a creer que una simple humana lo había cuidado, "como te atreves a tocarme humana", el dijo con una voz que podría enfriar al mismo infierno; la muchacha se tensó un poco, la próxima vez que alguien no la llamara por su nombre estaba segura que explotaría, y ahora que se fijaba la voz de este Youkai era muy sexy y muy varonil, 'kami sama pero que estoy pensando, obviamente por su comportamiento es uno de esos youkais de los cuales leí que detesta a los humanos, genial justo lo que me faltaba', pensó la muchacha, "mi nombre es Kagome, y solamente le toqué la frente para saber si tenía fiebre, disculpe si lo incomodé", respondió la joven cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y mirando para otro lado. Si no fuera porque estaba completamente acostumbrado a no mostrar ninguna emoción de seguro se hubiera quedado un poco sorprendido, que acaso esta mujer no sabía quien era, que no le temía ni un poco, como se atrevía a tratarlo así, de igual a igual, como se atrevía a no tenerle miedo, si el era el temible y despiadado Sesshoumaru, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para corregirla y ponerla en su sitio sintió una presencia muy poderosa, "chichiue", dijo en un murmullo que no pudo ser escuchado por la muchacha quien en ese preciso instante se quedó completamente estática, otra vez podía sentir el aura de alguien acercándose, pero esta vez era inmensamente poderosa, casi podía sentir los pequeños choques eléctricos de aquel ser, e inconscientemente dijo en voz alta, "alguien se acerca", Sesshoumaru la miró como si fuera la persona más estupida en este mundo, que acaso los humanos eran tan lentos, y entornando los ojos le dijo, "obviamente, mi padre esta en camino", pronunció antes de que la especie de puerta se abriera y dejara ver a un imponente inuyoukai de cabello plateados amarrados en una cola de caballo, con una gran armadura y apariencia impecable observaba de pies a cabeza a la miko de cual le habían estado hablando, era hora de poner a prueba a la señorita, siempre le gustaba hacer eso y Kadsuki solo rezaba para que la muchacha no hiciera nada mal, había aprendido a apreciar a la pequeña miko y no quería que nada malo le pase.

Inu-Taisho tuvo que admitir que la miko era una verdadera belleza, más bella que cualquiera de las youkais que hubiera visto en su vida, sin abrir la boca ya estaba haciendo méritos pensó el taiyoukai, pero ahora era momento de ver si todo lo que dijo Kadsuki era cierto, "mujer, arrodíllate ante tu gobernante", le dijo en una voz libre de cualquier emoción; Kagome observó detenidamente al Youkai que se encontraba en la puerta, era muy parecido a Sesshoumaru, definitivamente era su padre, pero aún así Sesshoumaru le parecía más guapo, 'Kami, Kagome deja de estar pensando sandeces, no es el momento', pensó la muchacha a punto de sonreír, pero cuando escucho la exclamación del taiyoukai su sangre comenzó a hervir, como se atrevía, que acaso estos hombres egocéntricos tenían algo con pronunciar el nombre de una persona, pero ahora vería, "Mi nombre es Kagome", dijo igual de fría la muchacha mirando directamente a los ojos al inuyoukai que se encontraba frente a ella, Inu-Taisho tuvo que luchar para que una pequeña sonrisa no escapara sus labios, así que era una pequeña fierecilla, 'muy bien veamos con cuanto pasas este examen', pensó antes de decirle lo siguiente, "no te e preguntado tu nombre mujer, te exijo que te inclines ante tu líder Inu-Taisho, o es que acaso no me tienes respeto", dijo el taiyoukai tratando de intimidar a la bella miko sin esperar la reacción que esta tendría. Kagome escuchó cuidadosamente lo que el inuyoukai dijo y su sangre comenzó a hervir, 'como se atreve maldito egocéntrico, creído, irrespetuoso, viene a hablarme de modales ahora verá', dijo en su cabeza apretando un poco los puños para contener su molestia, sin saber que estaba comenzando a brillar de un color rosado intenso, irradiando olas de energía visibles y con mucha fuerza, haciendo que parezca un ser mítico y hermoso ya que su cabello estaba comenzando a flotar con una brisa inexistente y a su alrededor se podían escuchar las chispas de energía chocando una contra otra, mientras que sus ojos estaban brillando de un color rosado intenso. En ese preciso momento Inu-Taisho se arrepintió de haberla echo enfadar, era increíble que una simple humana guardara toda esa cantidad de energía, el ya estaba comenzando a marearse por los poderes purificadores, era increíble, esta muchacha estaba igualando a la mismísima Midoriko con solo haberse enfadado, eso significaba que dentro de ella había un poder inimaginable, pero no lo podía comprender como si era sólo una humana, cuando de pronto a su nariz llegó su aroma, eran jazmines y rosas pero algo estaba escondido adentro, había algo más, y en ese instante lo percibió, "la muchacha es la joya, la muchacha es la perla, no es humana", dijo en un murmullo que nadie pudo escuchar. Sesshoumaru al igual que su padre se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, estaba sintiendo el inmenso poder que irradiaba aquella muchacha, era increíble, "pero como si es solo una humana, no puede ser posible, ninguno de esos desastrosos seres puede ser tan poderoso…", 'y bello', agregó inconscientemente para después reprenderse mentalmente por pensar eso de una mujer humana, aunque no podía negar que le intrigaba mucho y quería saber más, como era posible que una simple mortal tuviera tales cualidades.

Por otro lado Kadsuki no sabía ni que decir, jamás en su vida había visto algo así y ahora estaba seguro que vería más seguido a la muchacha ya que definitivamente con eso se acababa de ganar un lugar en la casa de la luna, era más que seguro. Kagome no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía, para ella todo estaba normal, y decidiendo que le enseñaría una pequeña lección de modales al taiyoukai llamado Inu-Taisho, así que respirando profundo y dejando que sus manos se relajen la inmensa energía que había desatado desapareció, y dando unos pasos para estar frente a frente con el taiyoukai le dijo, "Sumimasen Inu-Taisho sama, pero según mi conocimiento yo no soy una simple mujer cualquiera a la que usted pueda tratar de manera tan irrespetuosa, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y me rehúso a inclinarme ante alguien que se niega a hablarme con el mismo respeto que esa persona se merece y llamarme por mi nombre como debe ser, le ruego que no gaste su preciada voz tratando de convencerme de lo contrario ya que no lo pienso hacer, respetos guardan respetos sama y creo que yo me los merezco tanto como usted, así que con su permiso me retiro", y con eso la miko salió de la tienda dejando completamente tontos a tres poderosos youkais, mirando el lugar en el que hace unos segundos había estado parada. Sesshoumaru se hubiera quedado completamente boquiabierto de no ser porque desde pequeño había estad entrenando con el control de sus emociones y vale la pena decir que lo logró y era reconocido por ser el príncipe más estoico de todo Japón, pero esa pequeña miko, la manera en la que le habló a su padre, muy respetuosa pero a la vez desafiante, sin una pizca de temor, muy por el contrario, se podía sentir el orgullo irradiando de ella, esa mujer era algo increíble y tenía que reconocerlo, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que su padre no hubiera salido detrás de ella y se hubiera desecho de su existencia por haberle hablado así. Inu-Taisho se quedó callado por unos momentos para después comenzar a reír, esa muchacha era una verdadera joya, completamente increíble, no tenía miedo de hablarle con la verdad, se notaba en sus ojos el fuego que llevaba dentro y se podía ver que era un espíritu indomable, y como lo había presentido no era humana, eso significaba que sus planes iban a salir perfectamente, esa mujer era lo que su hijo necesitaba, desde que su madre murió Sesshoumaru se ha vuelto un ser sin emoción, jamás lo ha visto sonreír desde entonces, ni derramar una lágrima, ni denotar sorpresa, nada, y ya estaba comenzando a pensar que era caso perdido, pero ahora esta hermosa miko se cruzaba en sus caminos, 'definitivamente ella es la mujer para mi hijo, y yo me encargaré de eso, aunque conociendo a mi hijo, así le agrade un poco, ni aunque lo torturen aceptará que le gusta porque piensa que eso esta muy por debajo de él, pero de eso me encargaré yo', en ese instante algo se le ocurrió y procedió a hablar.

Kadsuki comenzó a preocuparse al ver callado a su gobernante, la miko si que era valiente para haberle hablado así; pero cuando escuchó la risa de su líder liberó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, cuando al voltear pudo observar la mirada inexpresiva y algo aburrida del príncipe, sí definitivamente Sesshoumaru sama había vuelto. "Kadsuki, te importaría explicarme en este instante que fue lo que sucedió durante mi ausencia", le dijo Sesshoumaru al inuyoukai bajándose cuidadosamente de la mesa y comenzando a buscar en un baúl un kimono para ponerse ya que al parecer lo único que tenía puesto eran vendas y su ropa interior, y además podía percibir el aroma de aquella miko sobre todas las vendas que llevaba puestas, e increíblemente no le molestó en lo más mínimo, aunque su lado orgulloso por así decirlo se negaba a aceptar que el olor le parecía completamente agradable haciendo que mientras sacaba su ropa en lugar de estarse preocupando por aquel incitante aroma le dirigiera toda su atención a Kadsuki que en ese momento se encontraba hablando; el general comenzó a relatarle al igual que hizo con su padre todo al pie de la letra todo lo que sucedió desde que quedó inconsciente hasta este momento, culminando con un, "en resumen la hermosa criatura cuido de ti por casi día y medio sin despegarse ni un solo segundo y hasta pudo domar al temible lord Sesshoumaru con sólo unas caricias y unas dulces palabras".

Sesshoumaru escuchó todo lo que dijo su general, esa mujer había echo todo eso por él sin conocerlo, no lo podía creer, usualmente los humanos se aprovecharían de los youkais cuando están en un estado más vulnerable para deshacerse de ellos, pero ella le salvó la vida; pensó el Inu siendo sacado de su pequeño mundo por la última exclamación de Kadsuki haciendo que de un pequeño gruñido de molestia y una de sus cejas comenzara a temblar denotando la irritación ante aquel comentario. Al ver la irritación de su hijo Inu-Taisho soltó una pequeña risa y decidió que ahora era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su pequeño plan, conociendo a Sesshoumaru el se regiría por el honor, y era ahí donde iba a atacar, "y bien Sesshoumaru que piensas hacer?, la muchacha cuidó de ti y te salvó la vida, no piensas agradecerle", le dijo su padre en un tono sarcástico, haciendo que su hijo le mande una mirada muy poco amigable y le responda de manera cortante y fría, "este Sesshoumaru no agradece a nadie", Inu-Taisho levantó una ceja como inquiriéndole silenciosamente que era lo que pensaba hacer. El joven inuyoukai terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a su padre, "como aquella humana salvó mi vida es mi deber hacerme cargo de ella y protegerla hasta que mi deuda sea cubierta, es solo cuestión de honor, y por tal motivo no pienso hacer nada más", le dijo a su padre volteando y dirigiéndose a una especie de camastro sin dedicarle una mirada su padre, echándose y cerrando los ojos para descansar; al ver a su hijo voltear de mal humor y echarse a descansar Inu-Taisho dio una pequeña sonrisa, ese muchacho no podía ser más terco, pero reaccionó como esperaba, así que ahora iría a buscar a la miko a proponerle un trato; saliendo de la tienda junto con Kadsuki, le indicó que se retirara a descansar y fue en busca de la miko siguiendo su aroma hasta encontrarse en las afueras del campamento observándola sentada en una roca mirando las estrellas decidiendo acercarse cuidadosamente para no asustarla. Kagome había salido de la tienda un poco más calmada habiéndole dicho lo que pensaba al inuyoukai y ahora se encontraba pensando tranquilamente mientras miraba las estrellas, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que ya no podría volver con su familia, y cuando hace unos momentos quiso volver al pozo para cerciorarse una extraña fuerza se lo impidió, y aunque se sentía triste porque ya no los podría ver no sabía porque no se sentía tan mal como supuestamente debía de ser, por el contrario se sentía tranquila sabiendo que se quedaría aquí, como si algo muy dentro de ella le dijera que todo estaría bien y que pertenecía a este lugar, 'no lo comprendo, siento que tengo algo que hacer acá pero no se que, también estoy consiente se que no veré más a mi familia, pero porque no estoy triste, no lo comprendo', y entre reflexiones sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia cierto joven y estoico inu, 'él, como es que se llama, a sí Sesshoumaru, jamás había visto a un hombre así, es tan guapo, tan hermoso, pero se nota que es muy frío y que nunca muestra sus emociones, y por sobre todas las cosas me he dado cuenta que detesta a los humanos, pero porque…que lástima..', pensó sin saberlo melancólicamente, cuando fue interrumpida por una voz, "Kagome sama", escuchó la muchacha, haciendo que se pare tranquilamente y voltee con una sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero ya sabía que se trataba de él, intuición pensó, no sabía que sus poderes estaban comenzado a florecer.

"Inu-Taisho sama, que lo trae por aquí", le dijo la muchacha muy educadamente dándole una reverencia, el taiyoukai simplemente sonrió, sus acciones decían que no necesitaba de ninguna disculpa, así que parándose frente a ella le dijo, "tengo una proposición para usted", Kagome lo miró curiosa, una proposición?, esta bien la escucharía que de malo podía ser, "adelante, lo escucho", el inuyoukai sonrió y procedió, "como usted a salvado a mi hijo, es mi deber pagarle de alguna manera..", dijo siendo interrumpido por la muchacha quién puso sus delgadas manos frente a ella, "no usted no tiene nada que pagarme, yo lo hice porque siempre ayudo a las personas que lo necesitan, no espero nada a cambio", exclamó la muchacha tratando de hacer entrar en razón al inu quien solo sonrió calidamente, esta mujer era muy generosa, pensó antes de continuar, "muy por el contrario Kagome sama lo que le ofrezco es una especie de trueque, le propongo que se quede permanentemente en la casa de la luna, ahí tendrá ropa, abrigo y comida, y será tratada como un huésped muy especial, sin embargo le pido a cambio que sea la miko del clan de los inus y que reciba el entrenamiento para mejorar sus notorias habilidades", dijo el taiyoukai, era obvio que la muchacha no sabía el poder que guardaba ya que se podía sentir que solo actuaba emocionalmente, y finalmente terminó su propuesta agregando lo siguiente, "además usted es una criatura muy hermosa, y estoy seguro que como esta en la edad de conseguirse un buen marido en el palacio y en la corte habrán muchos youkais orgullosos e impacientes por pedir su mano". Kagome lo escuchó atentamente y se sonrojó un poco al oír la última frase, pero analizando un poco lo que dijo pensó, 'no tengo nada que perder, si ya no puedo regresar a mi hogar lo mejor será hacer una vida acá, no se a que se refiere con mis notorias habilidades, pero si me encantaría entrenar para ser una miko, no veo porque no aceptar, creó que lo haré', pensó la muchacha decidiendo en ese momento la respuesta a la propuesta del taiyoukai del oeste.

El taiyoukai se quedó parado por unos segundos esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la miko, y en ese momento la joven habló, "esta bien aceptó su propuesta, iré con ustedes a la casa de la luna y me convertiré en la miko del clan de los inus, pero por favor llámeme simplemente Kagome", el inu sonrió, "muy bien Kagome, bienvenida al clan" dijo con una sonrisa, definitivamente las cosas iban por buen camino ahora a coordinar la segunda parte de su pequeño plan; Kagome recordó que tenía que cambiarle las vendas a su "paciente", así que haciendo una reverencia le dijo al inu, "gomen Inu-Taisho sama, pero debo retirar las vendas de mi paciente ya que siendo un Youkai sus heridas ya deben estar casi sanas y personalmente no creo que soporte estar con mi aroma en ellas, Oyasumi nasai", dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose hacia la tienda en la que se encontraba Sesshoumaru, dejando a un taiyoukai con una sonrisa en el rostro dirigiéndose también hacia su propia tienda a alistar los preparativos para le viaje de regreso a la caza de la luna, no veía la hora de estar en su castillo. Kagome caminó muy despacio hacia la tienda decidida a cambiarle las vendas a su paciente, el único, insignificante y pequeño inconveniente ahora era que él se dejara.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome finalmente había llegado a la tienda más grande de todo el campamento, muy silenciosamente se acercó ya abrió la especie de cortina, permitiendo que sus ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad del lugar; una vez que lo logró bajo la vista y buscó con la mirada al taiyoukai, hasta que pudo observarlo durmiendo tranquilamente, 'que diferente se ve dormido que despierto, parece un ángel, se ve tan tranquilo', pensó la muchacha sonrojándose un poco, 'bueno al menos ahora podré aprovechar que se encuentra descansando y así no tendré problemas para sacarle las vendas', así que prendiendo una especie de lámpara que estaba justo al lado del taiyoukai la muchacha procedió a acercarse a él y muy cuidadosamente de no hacerle daño, y obviamente de no despertarlo abrió su ahori blanco hasta la mitad, y cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar a sacarle las vendas sus manos fueron rudamente sacadas de ahí siendo sostenidas muy dolorosamente arriba de ella mientras que un para de penetrantes ojos amarillos como el oro la miraban fríamente sin ninguna emoción pasando por ellos y en ese instante la muchacha estaba segura que algo estaba perforando las palmas de sus manos. Sesshoumaru se encontraba descansando cuando sintió el dulce aroma de la miko acercarse poco a poco a él, su hermosa aura apoderándose de todo el lugar, así que decidió no moverse para observar que era lo que haría después, pero cuando la sintió abrir su ahori y preparase para desatar sus vendas, sus instintos entraron en acción y como un reflejo le agarró muy bruscamente las delicadas manos de la miko clavando sus peligrosas garras en ellas, mirándola a los ojos, buscando algo que ni él mismo entendía, y al observar más a fondo podía ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de los ojos de la bella miko, quien se podía ver se estaba rehusando con todas sus fuerzas a dejarlas caer, aunque el aún no se daba cuenta de el daño que le estaba causando. Kagome lo miró directamente a los ojos y estaba luchando para no dejar caer las lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por su hermoso rostro, la verdad era que sus manos le estaban doliendo mucho y ya casi no las sentía, y mirando un poco hacia arriba podía ver la sangre resbalando desde las perforaciones que le estaba causando el taiyoukai hasta sus muñecas, 'esta bien no es su culpa, no debí haberme acercado a él, los Youkai reaccionan por instinto', y diciéndose eso, la muchacha dio un respiro profundo y se trago las lágrimas que estaba a punto de caer, y con la voz un poco débil le dijo, "Gomen ne Sesshoumaru sama, no debí haber venido a hacer esto sin su consentimiento, por favor me permite sacarle las vendas para observar como siguen sus heridas", le dijo la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa mientras sentía que el agarre en sus manos se iba soltando poco a poco; Sesshoumaru no se había percatado del olor a sangre ya que estaba muy concentrado observando el rostro de la miko y la forma en que sus labios se movían cuando le hablaba, así que soltando sus manos simplemente hizo un sonido que asemejaba un "jumph" y volteó de manera testaruda su cabeza hacia otro lado observando de reojo lo que hacía la miko.

La muchacha sonrió y tomó eso como un 'adelante', así que a pesar del dolor en sus manos que estaban un poco adormecidas y con la piel algo pálida comenzó a retirar muy delicadamente los vendajes hasta que solo quedaron las gasas que había puesto sobre las heridas para que se cierren más rápido y ninguna clase de microbio o bacterias pudieran acercarse a ellas, y con una sonrisa dijo en voz alta, "bueno ahora a deshacerme de esto", y después de eso con el mismo cuidado con el que retiró los vendajes comenzó a despegar cada gasa de cada una de las heridas del inuyoukai, mientras él solo la miraba intensamente preguntándose porque era tan cuidadosa con él, porque lo trataba con tanta delicadeza, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la suave y delicada piel de sus manos acariciar en los lugares donde sabía habían estado sus heridas y ahora solo quedaban unas líneas muy delgadas de color algo rosado que iban a ir despareciendo, su toque era como pasar tus manos sobre la seda más costosa y delicada, era tan suave y tan placentero que tenía que luchar para no ronronear en ese preciso instante, era como si lo estuviera acariciando ausentemente y aunque trató de controlarse diciéndose a si mismo que la que lo estaba tocando era una insignificante humana y nada más, y aunque uso todas sus fuerzas para meterse eso en la cabeza su toque era tan suave que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dar un suspiro, pero junto con ese suspiro vino el olor a sangre, ese inconfundible olor, pero esta vez era un aroma dulce, algo que olía solo a rosas, pero definitivamente era sangre, y cuando volteo a ver a la muchacha buscó con la mirada de donde venía aquel olor y su mirada se posó sobre sus manos, en sus delicadas y blancas manos habían cuatro perforaciones, y se veía que había salido una buena cantidad de sangre, ya que el camino que esta había dejado se extendía casi hasta sus codos, pero como llevaba su ropa remangada no logró manchar la vestimenta blanca que llevaba puesta, al retornar su mirada a las perforaciones pudo observar también que a su alrededor la delicada piel estaba comenzando a tornarse de un color morado y el comienzo de sus dedos estaba un poco rasguñados.

En ese instante recordó lo que le había echo sin pensar y esta vez posó su mirada sobre sus manos y en sus garras observó la sangre de la miko, era por eso que en sus ojos se estaban formando lágrimas cuando la estaba sosteniendo, le había echo daño sin querer, pero ella se negaba a llorar y no entendía porque, porque la muchacha no le dijo nada si le estaba haciendo daño, el inuyoukai no sabía por que pero a su mente llegó un sentimiento que no había tenido en muchos años, es más el primer sentimiento que había tenido desde hace años, algo que hacía que su pecho se oprima un poco, 'culpa', pero por que, porque sentiría culpa por haberle echo eso a una simple mujer, y en ese instante se le vino a la cabeza lo que le había dicho Kadsuki, la manera en la que lo había cuidado, y la manera en que ahora se encargaba de observar el progreso de sus heridas, así que un poco confundido la continuó observando decidiendo que hacer mientras observaba su sonrisa al tiempo que ella le estaba hablando. Kagome no podía comprender como la piel de este Youkai podía ser tan perfecta y suave, sus heridas eran prácticamente inexistentes, y eso la hacía muy feliz, 'porque si a penas lo conozco, definitivamente algo extraño esta pasando conmigo desde que llegué a este lugar', se dijo la muchacha y con una sonrisa en el rostro miró al taiyoukai y le dijo, "al parecer ya no hay necesidad de que le eche nada, ya que las heridas casi inexistentes, y no dejarán cicatriz", culminó la joven miko poniendo sus manos en sobre sus piernas, cerrando un poco los ojos por el dolor, ya que a decir verdad se había olvidado, pero ahora que sintió el incón sobre la parte superior de sus manos recordó que estaban heridas; en ese instante el taiyoukai sin pensar lo que hacia cogió lo más suavemente posible las manos de la miko e instintivamente ella las retrajo ya que no soportaba ni que las tocaran, observando en el rostro inexpresivo del inuyoukai, que por primera vez sus ojos le decían algo, pero fue una emoción que solamente duró unos segundos así que inmediatamente la muchacha pensó, 'seguramente lo imaginé', y fue ahí cuando por primera vez lo escuchó dirigirse a ella, fue ahí el comienzo de algo que los cambiaría drásticamente a los dos y que tomaría mucho tiempo, de algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba. "Yo te hice eso?", le preguntó el inu en un tono monótono, tratando de esconder a toda costa la culpa que sentía por haberle causado ese dolor a tan hermosa criatura.

La joven miko se sonrojó un poco y con unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro por el pequeño pero profundo dolor que acababa de sentir le respondió, "ehhh, no se preocupe Sesshoumaru sama, fue de casualidad, yo no debí haberme acercado a usted sin antes haberle informado de mi presencia, gomen ne", terminó la muchacha aún un poco sonrojada; ahora si el inuyoukai estaba confundido y kami sabía que lo estaba admitiendo, como podía ser posible que la muchacha le pida disculpas por algo que obviamente el había echo y por lo que él tenía que excusarse, claro que el era el gran Sesshoumaru y jamás se rebajaría a pedirle perdón a nadie, ni a su propio padre, así que convenciendo a su propia conciencia de que lo que haría lo haría porque estaba en deuda con ella cogió suavemente las manos de la muchacha y las observó detenidamente, 'este Sesshoumaru esta haciendo esto porque esta en deuda con la mujer por haberme salvado la vida y nada más, no hay otra razón por la cual vaya a curarle las heridas', se repitió mil veces a sí mismo, aunque algo en lo más hondo de su mente le decía que había algo más, que lo estaba haciendo por algo más, pero siendo el testarudo príncipe que es dejó esa pequeña voz a un lado efectivamente callándola, concentrándose en las manos de la muchacha.

Kagome se quedó un poco confundido ya que de un momento a otro el había vuelto a tomar sus manos y ahora las estaba observando como si fueran algún artefacto extraño, "Sesshoumaru sama?", dijo la muchacha con un poco de duda en el tono de su voz ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo el taiyoukai, quien en ese instante subió la mirada y la observó a los ojos, "no te muevas", fue lo único que le dijo mientras se cerraba el ahori que llevaba puesto y se paraba, "dime donde tienes estas más de estas vendas?",le preguntó el taiyoukai y la muchacha levantó una elegante ceja, 'vaya es la oración más grande que le he escuchado decir', "están en esa bolsa amarilla que se encuentra en la esquina de la mesa", dijo Kagome acariciándose suavemente las heridas ya que de verdad le estaban doliendo mucho, hasta hacer eso le dolía, 'genial lo más seguro es que no pueda mover las manos durante días'. Sesshoumaru se acercó a la extraña bolsa amarilla y la abrió, bueno a decir verdad ya estaba abierta y comenzó a buscar, como el era un inuyoukai tenía visión nocturna así que podía distinguir perfectamente entre los objetos que habían en la bolsa, el único problema era que el no sabía que eran ni que contenían todos los envases que estaban ahí dentro, además de unas extrañas prendas, definitivamente esta mujer le intrigaba mucho, pero encontrando lo que buscaba decidió que después le preguntaría para que servían cada una de esas cosas y lo más importante, que eran, así que con lo que fue a buscar en mano se sentó estilo indio frente a la muchacha y atrajo hacia él el pequeño recipiente de agua que había venido a buscar, cogiendo nuevamente las manos de la muchacha y estudiándolas por un momento.

Sus hermosas y suaves manos se habían puesto un poco pálidas y otra vez ese indeseable sentimiento vino hacia él, como detestaba sentir algo así, pero poniéndolo a un lado remojó una especie de toalla muy delgada en el agua fría y la puso sobre las manos de la muchacha; Kagome la sentir el contacto dio un pequeño salto ya que de verdad sus manos no estaba en buenas condiciones, y eso le daba mucho coraje ya que significaba que no se podría valer por si misma, "chikuso", dijo la muchacha muy bajito ya que de verdad le daba cólera y para variar al seguir moviéndolas aún estando heridas solo logró entumecerlas e hincharlas más, Sesshoumaru escuchó el pequeño murmullo de la muchacha y levantó una ceja, quien diría que una miko tan hermosa podría decir esas cosas, 'hermosa???, en que demonios estoy pensando', se reprendió a sí mismo mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente el borde de cada una de las perforaciones que tenía en sus manos la joven miko; al ver la ceja levantada del taiyoukai la muchacha se sonrojó mucho, como se pudo haber olvidado de que estos seres tenían tan buen oído, así que decidiendo que no sería nada bueno avergonzarse más se dedicó a observar fijamente al inuyoukai mientras se hacía cargo de curar sus heridas.

El inuyoukai por fin había acabado de limpiar sus heridas y antes de hacer la parte más difícil comenzó a pensar, 'mi saliva solo podrá cauterizar y hacer que cicatricen más rápido, pero definitivamente va a tener las manos inutilizadas por lo menos por unas dos semanas o semana y media, pero este Sesshoumaru piensa que es mejor que nada', "mujer escúchame", le dijo el inuyoukai a la joven el sabía que se llamaba Kagome pero después de su reacción con su padre simplemente quería saber como reaccionaría con él al no llamarla por su nombre, simplemente la curiosidad lo mataba y ese era el único defecto que no pudo eliminar y que lo acompañó desde pequeño, la curiosidad. Kagome ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y sin darse cuenta lo que se supone que estaba pensando lo dijo en voz alta, "que demonios se creen estos hombres, bueno youkais egocéntricos, mal educados, irrespetuosos, testarudos, tercos con delirios de grandeza ES TAN DIFICL PRONUNCIAR UN NOMBRE!!!, es tan complicado decir KA – GO – ME, no creo que no, pero noooo, ellos no lo van a decir jamás, porque es un pecado llamar a una muchacha por su nombre, simplemente es inaudito kami sama porque, primero tuve que hacer entender al padre y ahora me mandas al hijo, es que acaso no me pueden llamar por mi nombre no creo que sea tan difícil, según yo SESSHOUMARU es más difícil de pronunciar que Kagome, pero bueno simplemente es un delito llamarme por mi nombre", dijo la muchacha con un suspiro para luego hacer un puchero y mirar asía otro lado, sin darse cuenta aún que todo lo había dicho en voz alta; Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí estático escuchando a la muchacha desahogarse, de verdad pensaba todo eso, no sabía si reírse o sentirse ofendido, reírse???, bueno, claro el nunca lo haría pero la verdad es que su pequeño dicurso, sin mencionar la histeria por la que estaba pasando al decirlo, así que decidió divertirse un rato, "no me parece tan complicado decir KA – GO –ME, aunque mi propio nombre probaría ser un reto para este SE-SSHOU-MA-RU", dijo el taiyoukai con una voz inexpresiva, pero asegurándose de enfatizar cada una de las sílabas de cada nombre mientras esperaba ver la reacción que tendría la muchacha, y como él lo supuso Kagome se congeló por unos instantes y volteó la cabeza para ver al taiyoukai quien ahora tenía una ceja levantada y en sus ojos se podía ver que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, 'no puede ser que lo haya dicho todo en voz alta', pensó la muchacha sonrojándose como loca, volteándose un poco y espiando una pequeña mirada al taiyoukai, 'si lo dije todo en voz alta', pensó con un suspiro y agachó la cabeza para luego levantarla y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, esta vez un poco molesta, "gomen ne Sesshoumaru sama, pero la verdad es que a mi me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre ya que por algo me lo pusieron cuando era pequeña", le dijo haciendo un puchero nuevamente.

El inuyoukai se quedó un poco mareado, kami era increíble la facilidad con la que cambiaba de emociones esta mujer, primero estaba triste, luego feliz, después era muy gentil, luego se avergonzaba y finalmente le daba un ataque de histeria para después volverse a avergonzar y como final decirle en su cara todo lo que pensaba un poco molesta, definitivamente poco a poco estaba queriendo saber más de la muchacha, y fue ahí cuando vio el puchero que hizo, parecía un pequeño cachorro testarudo, que sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero aún así continuaba, se veía muy tierna con sus suaves mejillas un poco infladas, 'tierna???, desde cuando este Sesshoumaru piensa que algo es tierno, ciertamente la cercanía de esta miko me esta haciendo mucho daño', y saliendo de sus pensamientos decidió que ya bastaba de juegos y que lo mejor sería terminar con la curación de las manos de la miko, "muy bien Kagome, voy a tener que lamer tus heridas para que cierren más rápido, la saliva de los inuyoukais es curativa y eso ayudara a que las heridas cicatricen más rápido y solo tengas unas semanas o talvez una y media con las manos inhabilitadas", dijo muy calmado el inuyoukai esperando por una respuesta.

Kagome se quedó estática por enésima vez y sin poder reaccionar por dos cosas, una era que el guapo Youkai había dicho su nombre sin ninguna señal de sarcasmo y la otra era por lo de lamer sus heridas, de que estaba hablando es que acaso estaba loco, como demonios iba a… pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la sensación que le trajo la suave pero algo áspera lengua del taiyoukai sobre sus manos, al principio fue algo doloroso ya que le ardía porque estaban heridas, pero luego sintió algo en su estomago, una sensación que nunca había tenido antes, como pequeñas mariposas revoloteando por un vacío muy grande, y pudo sentir como la temperatura subía a sus mejillas y bajaba hacia otros lugares a los que decidió no prestar mucha atención, se sentía tan bien, casi podía asegurar que el fuerte dolor que tenía ya se estaba calmando, y sin darse cuenta dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos, y la coincidencia era tanta que hace unas cuantas horas el taiyoukai había echo lo mismo cuando ella acariciaba las pequeñas e insignificantes cicatrices que habían quedado en su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru sintió la necesidad de ronronear nuevamente ante el sabor de los restos de su sangre, era el más dulce néctar que había probado en toda su vida, era una mezcla de miel con algo de frutas, obviamente mezclada con el sabor metálico característico de todo líquido vital, pero la suya era diferente, como podía ser que la sangre de alguien supiera tan bien, en ese instante tuvo que contener a su Youkai interior ya que podía sentir como sus ojos se estaban tiñendo poco a poco de un color rojo, al parecer a su inu interno le había gustado mucho el sabor de la joven miko y quería más, pero el no lo dejaría ya que su control era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, así que apresurándose para no perder la compostura dejo las manos de la muchacha y procedió a vendarlas cuidadosamente y muy expertamente dejando sus manos cubiertas por las vendas cubriéndolas como si fueran un par de guantes muy pegados. Kagome un poco avergonzada y sonrojada miro con sus grandes ojos marrones y brillantes al taiyoukai, "arigatou", le dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba sus manos, que a decir verdad habían quedado muy bien vendadas, no sabía que un Youkai fuera tan bueno en ese tipo de cosas pero bueno de todas formas no importaba, el problema ahora sería levantarse, como demonios se iba a levantar del piso sin poder apoyarse en sus manos, 'genial simplemente genial', dijo la muchacha en su mente mientras ideaba una manera de cómo moverse de ahí, el taiyoukai pudo sentir que la muchacha no sabía que hacer para pararse ya que eso significaría apoyarse en sus manos y eso no sería nada bueno, pero no podía evitar tener que molestarla, le estaba comenzando a gustar ese fuego que se podía observar en sus ojos cada vez que estaba de mal humor, 'toda una pequeña fiera', pensó sin darse cuenta, era algo adictivo, ya que se podían ver las chispas desprenderse de su aura cada vez que se molestaba, así que parándose la miro hacia abajo y con una sonrisa algo malévola le dijo, "y bien como te piensas parar", preguntó el taiyoukai mirándola a los ojos pensando que no haría nada.

Kagome lo observó y podía ver a través de sus ojos como era que se estaba burlando de ella, pues si creía que no se iba a parar de ahí estaba muy equivocado, así que apoyando sus manos en el lugar donde estaba sentada y tragándose el dolor de la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellas comenzó a elevarse del suelo poco a poco, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo fue detenida por dos fuertes brazos que la cogieron de los hombros y la mantuvieron en su lugar.

Sesshoumaru observó como la muchacha se estaba tratando de levantar poco a poco y vio que sus vendas estaba comenzado a ponerse de un color rosado, a ese paso iba a terminar abriéndose las heridas, el no pensó que se lo iba a tomar en serio, pero para ser una mujer humana era bastante testaruda, "quédate ahí, solo fue una broma", en ese instante fuera de la molestia la muchacha recordó que de todas formas tenía que salir de ahí ya que tenía que encontrar un lugar donde dormir, "ehhh, ano… Sesshoumaru sama, el problema es que de todas formas no me puedo quedar acá ya que tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir, ya que los días anteriores solamente había estado durmiendo en una silla y ahora que lo pienso no tengo ni la menor idea donde voy a dormir", dijo la muchacha con una cara pensativa para después reírse ya que de verdad era cierto, no tenía donde dormir; el inuyoukai la observó reírse ante su predicamento, como podía ser que siempre estuviera de tan buen humor, bueno cuando no la molestabas, pensó con un poco de humor, ahora lo había decidido, era por eso que le interesaba esa mujer, porque le parecía muy extraña, así que solamente la conservaría hasta satisfacer su curiosidad sobre ella, una vez que lo halla echo se desharía de ella, o al menos esa fue la excusa que el taiyoukai se puso a si mismo para comenzar a convivir con aquella extraña humana, así que levantándola en sus brazos la puso a un lado del camastro en el que se encontraba descansando anteriormente y apago la especie de lámpara que estaba al lado echándose el también dándole la espalda, "duerme", fue lo único que le dijo y subió las mantas que tenía ya que podía sentir el aire frío que estaba comenzando a llegar, en cualquier momento comenzaría a nevar, y eso significaba que el invierno estaba a unas pocas horas de aquí. La muchacha se quedó sorprendida y abrazando las cobijas que ahora estaba sobre ella se arrinconó tratando de alejarse un poco del taiyoukai ya que la verdad le resultaba muy embarazoso estar en esa posición con alguien que apenas conocía, pero no podía evitar pensar que después de todo aquel frío e inalcanzable ser si debía tener su lado bueno después de todo, sino porque la curo y porque le permitió dormir ahí, podría ser que esta situación no terminara tan mal después de todo; y pensando en eso la muchacha fue cerrando los ojos y se fue quedando poco a poco dormida con la imagen de cierto taiyoukai que se encontraba dormitando a su lado.

Inu-Taisho no había podido dormir, así que había decidido dar una vuelta por el campamento y avisar a todos que mañana partirían, pero cuando fue finalmente a avisarle a su primogénito que mañana partirían de vuelta a la casa de la luna escuchó voces viniendo de la tienda y oculto su aroma y su presencia para poder observar, y al abrir un poco la especie de puerta se dio con la miko siendo fuertemente sostenida por su hijo y desde allí se quedo observando todo hasta que su testarudo hijo cargó a la muchacha y la puso en una esquina del camastro asegurándose de estar bien lejos de ella, escuchando un "duerme", definitivamente estos dos eran el uno para el otro, un par de tercos y testarudos, pero no podía evitar que una sonrisa se cruzara por su rostro ya que sin darse cuenta su hijo se había portado de manera muy diferente con esa joven miko, y eso tomando en cuenta de que él aún no se había percatado de que la muchacha no era humana, y al parecer la hermosa joven estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sesshoumaru ya que sin saber estaba comenzando a desarrollar algunas sensaciones hacia él, pero por como iban las cosas pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta y la verdadera acción comience, así que el taiyoukai cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro, lo mejor sería dejarlo así, que las cosas fluyeran solas, tal vez el daría un pequeño empujoncito pero nada más, bien dicen que las cosas buenas son las que más se hacer esperar, y con eso el padre de Sesshoumaru, gobernante de las tierras del oeste procedió a ir a su tienda a darse un merecido descanso ya que el viaje de mañana probaría ser uno muy entretenido y cansado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicas! Cómo están?. Bueno quería agradecerles a todas por sus reviews, se que muchas ya deben haber leído esta historia en otros foros como cemzoo, inufics u otros grupos de msn. La razón por la que la sigo posteando es porque hace como 4 años comencé a postearla acá, pero solo puse el primer capítulo, y bueno por eso les agradezco mucho que aún así la estén leyendo (sobre todo a aquellas que ya la han leído hace mucho tiempo).**

**En fin, también quisiera decirles que mientras "reposteo" esta historia, estoy continuando poco a poco con las muchas que dejé inconclusas por falta de tiempo. Se que a muchas de ustedes las decepcioné porque nunca terminé fics como: "seven deadly sins", "ai no uta", entre otros, así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora :D y cuando termine de postear estas, pués preparense porque se vienen las que faltaban completar! (: **

**Para las que son mis lectoras por primera vez , MUCHAS GRACIAS también, espero que este fic les guste mucho, tanto cómo a mi me gustó hacerlo y sigan pendientes, porque se vienen más historias mías :D Bueno ya no las aburró y las dejo con la continuación (:**

El día siguiente llegó y se podía percibir y observar que el invierno había llegado también, ya que al exterior de las tiendas de campaña se podía observar los copos de nieve caer y comenzar a dejar un camino blanco por toda la zona, todos se habían levantado muy temprano y estaban comenzado a ordenar todo para la partida hacia la casa de la luna, y cierto inuyoukai no era la excepción, el hijo de Inu-Taisho se había despertado ni bien los escasos rayos de luz habían salido desde el horizonte, y lo primero que sus hermosos ojos dorados vieron fue a la hermosa miko recostada sobre uno de sus costados, con su sedoso y largo cabello negro cascadeando al lado opuesto y la parte superior de su vestimenta de sacerdotisa un poco abierta dejando ver el comienzo de sus bien formados pechos, en ese instante el taiyoukai percibió una sensación extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo, algo que nunca había sentido antes y no podía describir si era placentero o incomodo, no podía ni identificar que cosa era, pero cuando subió la mirada y observó el bello rostro de la miko con una sonrisa en los labios, se dio cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca, como se abrían movido hasta estar en esa posición no tenía ni la menor idea, y tampoco quería averiguarlo ya que jamás volvería a pasar, no le gustaba nada que esa mujer humana este causando esas sensaciones en su cuerpo y mente, así que parándose decidió que la dejaría dormir un poco más, no tenía caso despertarla y escucharla hablar mil y una incoherencias, o al menos eso se decía él, así que caminando hacia un baúl que estaba justo al frente de donde se encontraba la especie de cama donde se había recostado junto a la joven miko sacó un kimono blanco con diseños rojos en las mangas y en el hombro, una especie de tela de color amarillo con diseños en color violeta y procedió a vestirse, poniéndose finalmente la gran armadura que se encontraba al lado del baúl y dejando ver su cola la cual enrolló en su hombro derecho para después escarmenarse el cabello y esperar a su padre ya que podía sentir su poderosa presencia acercándose hacia la tienda. Inu-Taisho al igual que todos se había levantado muy temprano y no podía esperar a ir hasta donde se encontraba su primogénito, así que terminando todo lo último que tenía que hacer rápidamente se dirigió hacia la tienda de su hijo y entró, "Ohayoo Sesshoumaru", le dijo su padre al inuyoukai que ahora se encontraba parado frente a él, "Ohayoo chichue", le respondió el joven Youkai, y en ese instante el gran taiyoukai decidió que era momento de informar a su hijo de los nuevos cambios, claro que antes se divertiría un poco; ladeándose un poco para el costado observó a la joven miko descansando en la cama de su hijo y una sonrisa algo cínica apareció en sus labios, "veo que ya te llevas mejor con la jovencita", le dijo el inuyoukai a su hijo esperando su respuesta, Sesshoumaru solamente se dignó a levantar una ceja, "no se a que te refieres, esa mujer esta ahí porque no tenía donde dormir", le dijo el inuyoukai sin inmutarse e Inu-Taisho sintió tantas ganas de sonreír, su hijo era tan fácil de irritar …"y tu muy amablemente le ofreciste tu cama", le dijo disfrutando lo poco que se agrandaron sus ojos, y como ya había aprendido a leer las escasas, casi inexistentes y diminutas expresiones faciales de su joven hijo podía decir que lo había agarrado desprevenido con ese alegato, así que esperó pacientemente la respuesta del joven inu, tenía que ser algo bueno después de todo, por algo era su hijo.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que luchar para no quedarse con la boca abierta ante lo que dijo su padre, y la verdad es que ahí si el no tenía respuesta, ni el mismo sabía porque hizo lo que hizo ayer, además el no era nadie para entrometerse en sus decisiones, "lo que este Sesshoumaru haga o deje de hacer no es asunto de nadie", dijo pausándose por un momento, 'haque', pensó su padre cuando el inu continuó, "además la mujer se encuentra herida y no estaba en condiciones de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y menos a esas horas dela noche", culminó el Inuyoukai mirando hacia otro lugar, 'mate', pensó su padre, eso significaba que se estaba comenzando a preocupar por ella, tal vez esto sería más fácil de lo que pensó, por hoy ya era suficiente tormento para su hijo así que decidió pasar a lo más importante, "la miko irá con nosotros y vivirá en la casa de la luna como la miko del clan de los inus, ahí será entrenada e instruida, así que te aconsejo que la vayas despertando y la ayudes ya que dudo mucho que con las heridas en sus manos se pueda parar sola", dijo el taiyoukai volteado y sonriendo; Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí parado mirando al vacío, como que viviría en la casa de la luna?, miko del clan de los inus?, entrenada e instruida?, y un momento, en que momento le había dicho a su padre que la miko estaba herida en las manos?, en ese instante un leve gruñido escapó sus labios, su padre lo había estado espiando; decidiendo que sería mejor despertar a la muchacha se acercó al camastro y se arrodillo moviéndola con demasiada delicadeza para su gusto, no sabia porque sentía la necesidad de ser más suave con ella, y la verdad era que eso tampoco le gustaba mucho, "mujer levántate", le dijo con una voz fría y demandante. Kagome había estado durmiendo plácidamente y teniendo unos sueños muy hermosos que comprometían a cierto muchacho de cabellos plateados cuando alcanzó a escuchar un levántate y olvidándose por unos instantes de donde se encontraba dijo, "cinco minutos más oka san".

"Cinco minutos más oka san", fue lo que escuchó el taiyoukai como respuesta, oka san?, que acaso tenía voz de mujer, definitivamente esa onna estaba loca, así que tratando de no perder la paciencia la zarandeo un poco más fuerte, "mujer ya tenemos que irnos", dijo también un poco más fuerte, como detestaba estar repitiendo las cosas dos veces, pero no había caso con esta humana, Kagome escuchó la voz del taiyoukai y soñolienta abrió los ojos observando el hermoso rostro de Sesshoumaru, y por unos momento se quedó mirándolo como hipnotizada, había algo en sus ojos, en su rostro era tan bello, pero fue sacada de su trance cuando observó que el inuyoukai levantó una ceja, "veo que te dignaste a despertar", le dijo el inu y ella automáticamente hizo un puchero que le hizo recordar lo de la noche anterior, cuando por primera vez pensó que algo era tierno, y sin querer lo volvió a pensar, 'que es lo que tiene esta mujer que hace que este Sesshoumaru piense cosas tan extrañas, definitivamente no pienso que es tierna', se dijo a si mismo observando cual sería el siguiente movimiento de la muchacha cuidadosamente. Kagome estaba a unos milímetros de apoyarse en sus manos para levantarse, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo un pequeño dolor en sus manos la hizo pensar lo contrario, "demonios lo había olvidado", dijo con un suspiro de frustración regresando a su posición anterior echada en la cama, Sesshoumaru últimamente estaba luchando mucho para controlar sus emociones y eso fue desde que la miko llegó a su vida, es decir hace dos días, bueno literalmente cuatro pero los otros dos no se cuentan porque el no estaba consiente, y esta vez no fue la excepción aunque en sus ojos se podía observar la diversión que sentía al verla en ese estado; Kagome observó el rostro del taiyoukai, era tan perverso burlarse de alguien incapacitado, muy bien no incapacitado pero hey!, que podía hacer si estaba imposibilitada de usar sus manos, "sabes necesito un poco de ayuda aquí", dijo la muchacha irónicamente obteniendo como respuesta un leve gruñido del taiyoukai, 'que se a creído esta mujer para darme ordenes', pensó antes de contestarle, seguramente con eso la haría callar de una buena vez, "mujer quien te crees que eres para darle ordenes a este Sesshoumaru", le dijo en un tono muy firme esperando intimidarla, mal movimiento.

Kagome al escucharlo decirle mujer sintió un pequeño vacío en su pecho, y pensar que ayer fue tan diferente y gentil, supongo que otra vez volvían al principio, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, "ESTA KAGOME, no se cree nada, solo necesito un poco de ayuda para pararme ya que como se podrá dar cuenta me encuentro un poco IMPOSIBILITADA de usar mis manos y la verdad me preguntó PORQUE!", le respondió la muchacha asegurándose de enfatizar las palabras esta Kagome, imposibilitada y porque haciendo que el taiyoukai la quede mirando incrédulo, claro que ella no se podía dar cuenta porque la mascara que cubría sus emociones estaba bien puesta en su lugar. Sesshoumaru no sabía si tomarlo como una ofensa o dejarlo pasar ya que la verdad tenía que admitir que la miko tenía agallas, no era cosa de todos los días que alguien lo enfrente de esa manera y nadie, absolutamente nadie le ganaba cuando de confortamientos verbales se trataba, y eso que lo máximo que decía eran una o dos palabras, pero aquí teníamos a una mujer y para hacer las cosas más extrañas humana que estaba compitiendo con él por el título, así que sin decir nada la cogió despacio de la cintura y la sostuvo para poder levantarla, aún sosteniéndola hasta que estuviera bien parada en el piso, y debido a su cercanía no pudo contener el deseo de respirar su delicioso aroma así que inhalando un poco de aire logro bañar sus fosas nasales de su delicioso aroma sin siquiera percatarse de que lo había echo por unos momentos, 'definitivamnte el incitante aroma de esta mujer es un problema, este Sesshoumaru no se puede rebajar a disfrutar el aroma de una onna, y mucho menos humana'. La muchacha se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando sintió al inuyoukai rodearla con sus fuertes brazos para poder levantarla, en ese instante se sonrojó mucho y como un reflejo volteo su cabeza apoyándola en algo suave y peludo de color blanco, se sentía tan bien estando en esa posición en los brazos de alguien, precisamente en los brazos de él, pero por segunda vez fue sacada de su interminable trance que tenía como fuente al bien parecido taiyoukai, 'no debería seguir tan cerca de él, él detesta a los humanos y lo más probable es que estando callado este tratando de decirme que me quite de encima', así que con un suspiro algo melancólico se separó de él, "arigatou", le dijo sin darse cuenta que aún estaba algo sonrojada, cuando su campo visual capturó la cosa peluda que se encontraba al lado derecho del inuyoukai y sus ojos brillaron como los de una pequeña niña, "kawaiiii", dijo acercando su mano para tocarla suavemente, acariciándola muy dulcemente ya que como era algo tan suave no le hacia daño a sus manos.

Sesshoumaru la vio levantar su rostro y pudo ver el rosado en sus mejillas cuando le dio las gracias y casi instantáneamente sus grandes ojos marrones comenzaron a brillar y la escuchó decir kawai, se veía tan linda pero obviamente primero tendrían que juntarse el mar con el cielo y hacerse uno solo para que lo admitiera a su subconsciente y mil desastres sobrenaturales más para que lo admitiera en voz alta, pero al sentir sus delgadas manos en su cola mientras la comenzaba a acariciar con tanta delicadeza se quedó completamente congelado soltando sus manos de la cintura de la muchacha, y a medida que lo seguía acariciando tuvo que suprimir con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de hacer un sonido que asemejaba a un ronroneo, solo que en los inus era una especie de ronquido muy suave que daba a entender que estaba disfrutando algunas atenciones, y definitivamente eso no iba a ser nada bueno, la contradicción ahora era como hacerla parar si estaba disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo. Kagome dejó de acariciar aquella extraña cosa cuando sintió que algo le pasaba al joven Youkai lord, 'me parece que lo estoy incomodando', "gomen nasai, no quise incomodarlo pero me podría decir que cosa es eso, es muy suavecito y peludo", dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sesshoumaru tuvo que agradecerle a kami mentalmente que la muchacha dejara de acariciar su cola ya que no sabía que era lo que sucedería después, así que tragando un poco de saliva consiguió que su tono de voz volviera a ser el mismo tono frió de siempre y sin ninguna emoción en el rostro le contestó, "esa cosa suavecita y peluda es mi cola"; culminó el inyoukai con la cara más inexpresiva que pudo haber puesto, considerando las palabras que acababa de decir. Kagome se quedó estática como nunca en su vida al escucharlo decir que lo que había estado acariciando era su cola y conociéndose a si misma podía apostar a que su cara estaba más roja que un tomate, 'kami manda a alguno de tus ángeles para que me lleven lejos de aquí', pidió con total desesperación, pero al ver que no pasaba nada dio un suspiro de resignación y trato de componerse, "gomenne" alcanzó a decir en un murmullo, Sesshoumaru pudo sentir que la muchacha estaba muy avergonzada, al parecer no lo había hecho apropósito, y por lo que pudo oler en el aire no estaba mintiendo y la verdad era que no sabía que era lo que había estado acariciando, así que decidiendo cambiar de tema y relajar la tensión que había en el aire procedió a hablar, "en breves momentos partiremos hacia la casa de la luna, mi padre me informó que vendrás con nosotros así que lo mejor será que comas algo ya que es un viaje de un día entero y sin parar y ustedes los humanos son muy débiles", y con eso el taiyoukai se fue a buscar al pequeño gami para que trajera algo que la miko pudiera comer ya que dudaba que comiera carne cruda como lo hacían los youkais. La muchacha estaba a punto de decirle algo sobre la debilidad de los humanos, pero instantáneamente eso paso a ser una queja al respecto de la comida, como se supone que iba a desayunar si no podía usar sus manos, pero cuando estaba a punto de decírselo el taiyoukai ya había desaparecido con una rapidez increíble.

Momentos más tarde Kagome pudo observar al inuyoukai entrar junto al renacuajo que la trajo hacia su nueva vida, quien estaba cargando una bandeja con un plato de frutas dejándolo en la mesa que estaba al centro para luego retirarse a pedido de su señor, cuando el gami finalmente se fue Kagome subió la mira y observó al taiyoukai a los ojos, "hay un pequeño inconveniente" dijo la muchacha bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, y en ese instante Sesshoumaru subió la ceja, "no veo cual es el problema", le respondió el inuyoukai aún mirándola a los ojos como si nada caótico para lo joven miko estuviera sucediendo, Kagome tuvo que luchar para no ahorcarlo en ese momento, al parecer ahora era su turno de suprimir las emociones, como que no veía cual era el problema, no era obvio, "por si no se da cuenta Sesshoumaru sama no creo que sea capaz de comer con las manos en este estado", le respondió la muchacha dando suspiros hondos para calmar la molestia que estaba comenzando a crecer dentro de ella, que era lo que estaba intentando hacer, porque le traía comida si sabía que no podía comer. Sesshoumaru sabía desde el principio que la muchacha no iba a poder comer y para eso ya estaba preparado solo que la forma en la que su energía mandaba corrientes eléctricas cuando comenzaba a exasperarse y el imperceptible aire que hacía flotar sus cabellos se había convertido en algo adictivo para él aunque para variar el no lo quisiera admitir, así que uno de sus deber primordiales ahora era hacerla enfadar , "a ya veo a eso te referías", le dijo en un tono aburrido haciendo que la muchacha levante una ceja y lo observe notablemente irritada, "siéntate", le comandó el taiyoukai, Kagome lo miró completamente incrédula, que era lo que estaba planeando hacer, así que muy dudosa se sentó en una se las sillas y el inuyoukai se sentó a su costado pensando como iba a disfrutar aquello, definitivamente iba a ser muy divertido, y entonces una pequeña sonrisa malévola apreció en sus labios sin darse cuenta que Kagome lo vio y estaba apunto de parase de la mesa cuando fue interrumpida por la sexy e imponente voz del taiyoukai que tenía en la mano derecha unos palillos sosteniendo una fruta, "abre la boca", fue lo único que le dijo, y al escucharlo si la muchacha hubiera podido se hubiera caído completamente de espaldas en un total estado de inconciencia, acaso estaba pensando darle de comer, no definitivamente algo estaba mal en esta escena, "que dijiste?", preguntó la muchacha para asegurarse de que no estaba escuchando cosas, el inuyoukai levantó una ceja como respuesta, que acaso eran tan escasos de entendimiento los humanos, "este Sesshoumaru no se repite dos veces, creo que escuchaste muy bien lo que te dije, ahora hazlo", pero la joven miko lo seguía mirando completamente incrédula, así que el inuyoukai decidió tomar medidas extremas y con una mirada completamente seductora se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y le dijo, "o quieres que lo haga por ti", en ese instante Kagome se volvió a sonrojar para el deleite del inuyoukai quien sin saber estaba poco a poco cayendo en un abismo sin salida llamado amor, definitivamente la mirada que le estaba dando y la oferta eran tentadoras y tal vez…'que demonios estoy pensando, Kagome contrólate quieres, este Youkai odia a los humanos y solo te esta haciendo un favor, nada más que eso, kami sama que me esta pasando', la muchacha movió la cabeza para los lados como loca y abrió la boca con un tono rosado en las mejillas, sin duda esto era completamente vergonzoso, así se pasaron unos quince minutos mientras el inuyoukai le daba de comer hasta que en la última mordida un poco de jugo del pedazo de fruta que había comido resbaló desde su boca hasta su mentón y saco su pequeña y rosada lengua para lamer y limpiar ese pequeño residuo mientras miraba al taiyoukai, para luego decirle "domo arigatou gozaimasu".

El inuyoukai se quedó hipnotizado por el pequeño movimiento de la miko, como podía ser que tan inocente movimiento lo dejara tan intranquilo, prácticamente se quedó prendido a la forma que se movía la lengua de la miko alrededor de sus labios para limpiar ese pequeño residuo de líquido y se vio tentado a acercarse y limpiarlo, 'iie… como puede ser posible que este pensando esas cosas, es solo una mujer humana, y es una miko, es inaudito que es lo que me esta sucediendo, este Sesshoumaru no puede sentirse atraído por un ser humano, son criaturas desagradable, me niego', pensó el inu irónicamente preguntándose a si mismo lo mismo que se pregunto la miko hace algunos momentos. Unas horas después todos ya se encontraban de camino a la casa de la luna, delante iban Inu-Taisho, Sesshoumaru a su lado derecho, Kadsuki a su izquiera y la joven miko unos pasos atrás del hijo del taiyoukai del oeste, mientras que el gami iba al lado de su señor mirando de reojo a la miko con todo el ejercito de Sesshoumaru caminando atrás de ellos, habían decidido caminar la mitad del viaje para estirar los músculos y luego irían a la velocidad de los youkais ya que estaba nevando y no sería nada bueno quedarse atrapados ahí, Kagome no se encontraba cansada ya que estaba acostumbrada a caminar y eso sorprendía a muchos, especialmente a los tres hombre que iban delante de ella, bueno solo a dos de ellos, Sesshoumaru no se podía explicar como una mujer podía tener tanta resistencia física y verse tan delicada, pero en ese instante sus pensamientos dieron un giro cuando suspiro por lo que sucedería después.

Jaken había estado al lado de su señor por muchos años y antes de que comience el viaje la que iba a ir a su lado era la miko esa, pero el la empujó a un lado y le mandó una mirada asesina, como se atrevía esa humana insignificante a dormir junto a su amo bonito, pero ahora vería, la verdad era que para ser humana era pasable, pero desde que el Inu-Taisho sama le permitió quedarse con ellos todo cambió, y en este momento Jaken tenía muchas ganas de hacer una maldad, así que atraso un poco la caminata y se paro un poco atrás de la muchacha, y cuando estaba distraída golpeo un poco fuerte su tobillo con su báculo de dos cabezas haciéndola caer al piso; cuando Inu-Taisho, Kasuki y Sesshoumaru vieron caer a la muchacha pararon inmediatamente y se acercaron a ella, "que sucedió Kagome", preguntó el gran taiyoukai, "la muchacha se cogió el tobillo, "algo me golpeo, pero no alcance a ver que era", Kadsuki se agacho y observó su delgado pie, su piel era muy suave pensó, y lo cogió entre sus manos, observando que el tobillo estaba un poco hinchado, "no creo que puedas caminar así", le dijo el Youkai con un tono preocupado, en ese momento a Inu-Taisho se le ocurrió una excelente idea, "bueno creo que tendremos que apresurar el viaje, yo te llevaría Kagome pero tengo que llegar primero para supervisar todo", dijo el Inuyoukai con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando Kadsuki habló, "si usted quiere yo la puedo…", estaba a punto de terminar su ofrecimiento cuando fue interrumpido por su señor, "iie Kadsuki tu vendrás conmigo, bueno Sesshoumaru creo que es tu responsabilidad cuidar de Kagome así que espero que la lleves", y después de decir eso el inuyoukai formó una esfera celeste a su alrededor y se fue junto a su general.

Sesshoumaru observó cuando Kagome se calló y no supo porque pero instantáneamente fue a su lado, pero cuando vio a Kadsuki coger una de sus piernas sintió algo extraño en su estomago, algo que lo hacía estar molesto y no entendía que era, peor no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo el general de su ejército, pero cuando su padre lo dejó completamente solo con la tarea le entraron unas ganas locas de gruñir, pero no podía desafiar a su padre, ya había tenido algunas malas experiencias haciéndolo, así que resignado se agacho y cargó a la muchacha poniéndola en su espalda, "no te muevas", le dijo en un tono exasperado fingiendo estar molesto, porque la verdad era que no le incomodaba nada su posición pero eso no significaba que ella se tenía que enterar; Kagome le sacó la lengua por detrás, "yo no fui la que te pidió que me llevaras", le dijo testarudamente y Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de contestarse cuando vio algo brillante en el suelo y con la muchacha en su espalda se agacho a recogerlo y lo levantó a la altura de su rostro, "que es esto", Kagome vio lo que tenía el Youkai en la mano, era uno de sus pendientes, y era del par que le regaló su madre, " es mío devuélvemelo", dijo tratando de cogerlo con sus manos mientras estiraba sus brazos, "no hasta que me digas que es", "te digo que es cuando me lo devuelvas", el inuyoukai dio una sonrisa cínica y lo levantó más alto.

La muchacha se cogió de la parte interior del ahori del inuyoukai y trató de alcanzar su pendiente con la otra mano, "dámelo", le dijo, "primero dime que es", respondió el taiyoukai con una cara totalmente inexpresiva, y así se pasaron todo el viaje con todo un ejercito mirando completamente atónito la interacción entre su líder y una humana, teniendo presente el echo de que la cargó, habían muchos con la boca abierta y los ojos más grandes que dos ciruelas, y lo más colosal era que parecían dos cachorros pequeños pelando por un juguete, mientras un renacuajo molesto iba atrás porque el tiro le salió por la culata.

Después de una buena hora discutiendo sobre el pequeño pendiente Kagome sintió que estaba un poco agotada, aunque la verdad no sabía porque ya que en los últimos días no había hecho ningún esfuerzo, pero la verdad era que daría lo que fuera por una cama en la cuál echarse, aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera cómoda en la espalda de Sesshoumaru, pensó sonrojándose, pero la verdad ahora quería dormir, así que sin darse cuenta sus hermosos ojos marrones se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que la joven miko se quedó dormida sobre un inuyoukai que se preparaba para crear su esfera y poder volar rápidamente a su hogar.


End file.
